Más allá de todo
by AlineG
Summary: ¿Puede la llegada de alguien del pasado cambiar todo tu presente? Capaz esa persona que tanto buscabas ya la habías encontrado y no querías notarlo.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! Bueno, les dejo una idea de que sera la historia un poco resumida. Si les gusta comenten y subo el primer capitulo para entenderla mas.

Díganme para saber si tiene o no futuro la historia.  
_  
_

* * *

__

¿Puede la llegada de alguien del pasado cambiar todo tu presente?

Esta es la historia de Aline Granger, una muchacha de 16 años, quien es la hija del primo de Hermione. Ella tiene la posibilidad de ingresar a Hogwarts en quinto año aunque como todos los 1 de septiembre desde sus 11 años se niega a aceptar ir.

A veces el pasado te juega en contra y no te deja la vista despejada para el presente y mucho menos para el futuro.

Los errores no se pueden arreglar y eso es algo que Aline tiene que aceptar con el tiempo.

James Potter y Fred Weasley estarán con ella, ayudándola y demostrándole lo que equivocada que estuvo al no ir al colegio después de ese verano, aunque ella será más en su vida de lo que imaginan.

"Acepta lo que no puedes cambiar, ten la valentía de cambiar lo que puedes y la sabiduría para reconocer la diferencia"


	2. Chapter 2

_Aca esta el primer capitulo, espero que les gusten. _

_Comenten que les parecio y gracias a Lily Von Schweetz por hacerlo, me alegro saber tu opinión. _

_Saludos._

* * *

Inglaterra, Londres.  
30 de septiembre, 2015  
The Royal Ballet. 

La música resonaba por todo el teatro mientras empezaban las pruebas de baile. Estaba nerviosa y eso nunca me pasaba, desde los 10 años estoy haciendo eso y ya es costumbre para mí.

Capaz suene tonto para otros pero al estar en el escenario bailando me olvidaba de todos mis problemas, era donde podía ser quien quería y nadie podía opacarme ni ser más o menos que yo. Un lugar donde todos éramos iguales, personas con una pasión. No importaba la belleza ni nada semejante,_ solo bastaba ser vos._

**-Aline Granger**

Me puse de pie y sentí todas las miradas en mí. Comencé a caminar intentando mantener mi postura firme al pasar por al lado de todos. Subí la escalera para estar en el escenario y me quede parada con la vista a todos. Se suponía que en las pruebas te decían que hacer cuando empezara la música, cosa que no había pasado todavía. Una luz me ilumino señalándome. Sentía como mi corazón aumentaba el ritmo de los latidos y me lleve la mano hasta mi pecho. Últimamente todo me ponía nerviosa y no tenía nada que ver con bailar. Pude ver como una mujer de la mesa se paraba, era la señora Collins, ella siempre presenciaba estas pruebas.

-Comencemos –indico y la música comenzó a sonar

Era una canción conocida, nunca la había dado en un examen, bueno si, pero no me había ido bien. Tome aire y espere a que me indique los pasos.

-Frappe

Al decir esto espere a que el sonido del violín coincida con el paso y empecé. Moví mí brazo y pierna izquierda, con elegancia y rapidez. Luego mi pierna paso por delante, el costado y atrás varias veces pero luego de dos se repetía una leve inclinación para volver. Para después cambiar al sentido contrario de las agujas del reloj.

-Fondu

Di dos pasos hacia mi costado y quede mirando la salida del escenario. Comencé a hacer el mismo movimiento que hacía antes pero elevaba más mi pierna junto a la vez que movía más alto mis brazos. Con el pasar de los movimientos la pierna tenía que moverla para el costado, como haciendo un circulo.  
-Grande Allegro

Me gire sobre mi misma y levante los brazos porque la música pasaba rápido. Espere… 1… 2… 3. Tome una carrera lenta y luego salte, uniendo mis pies en el aire y separándolos al caer. Salte para el costado aun con los brazos abiertos.

_Si James me viera seguramente estaría feliz por mí… James… **James.**_

Intente dar el salto para atrás y terminar con el paso pero me caí. Me pare como si nada hubiera pasado esperando otra indicación. Tenía que despejar mi mente. No podía equivocarme.

-Grand Jetté

Sonreí al escuchar cual seguía, ese me gustaba.  
Con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos arriba tocándome la punta de los dedos me incline como si estuviera haciendo una reverencia para luego al pararme dirigir un brazo hacia el costado y otro arriba.

Con impulso coloque una pierna adelante y luego corrí, haciendo eso otra vez pero con más rapidez para luego saltar y abrir las piernas en el aire.

No podía evitar sonreír luego de que me había salido.

La señora Collins era esa mujer que para otros era una arpía y mala pero en mí opinión era una de las mejores profesoras. Me miro y torció una sonrisa.

-Gracias Querida –al decir esto miro su lista- Letizia Benedetti

Si eres nueva esperas que te feliciten o te digan lo bien que estuviste pero aquí no es así, con el tiempo te acostumbras al lenguaje formal que usan algunos profesores, los más viejos, claro.

Baje del escenario y tome mi bolso que estaba en unas de las primeras butacas dispuesta a irme pero una ducha me vendria bien antes de eso. Fui hasta los vestuarios, que raramente estaban vacíos pero no me quejo. Soy una persona amigable o eso creo. Tengo la facilidad de hablar con gente que no conozco aunque si no tengo que hacerlo mejor. Hay días que simplemente no quiero socializar.  
Me senté en una banca y suspire, estaba cansada. Todo el verano ensayando… cosa de locos, cosa para mí. En el año iba a un internado junto a mi hermana, también hacia danza pero no tanto clá mi pie para empezar a sacarme mis zapatillas en punta y después la otra que me faltaba. Al sentir mis dedos libres de la presión comencé a jugar con ellos. Abrí mi bolso y agarre mi salida de baño por si llegaba a venir alguien. Me saque mi Mallot negro y lo deje en la banca. Hice lo mismo con mis medias.

Me acerque hasta las duchas pero antes me solté el pelo. El agua me golpeaba en todo el cuerpo, estaba muy caliente, pero lo necesitaba. Estaba exhausta y esta era una manera de relajarme. Mi padre decía que no tendría que exigirme tanto pero si me hubiese visto hoy, me trataría de loca por todo lo que ensaye. Siempre me decía que haga las cosas por placer y felicidad, esto solo me generaba felicidad y una tranquilidad que en mi casa no habia.

Me sentía tonta por haberme caído,_ pensar que eso pasó por James_… Lo extraño pero es muy raro lo que siento ya que es mi mejor amigo pero no lo veo hace unos años y encima lo veo en fotos y me da tantas ganas de abrazarlos como la primera vez… Cuando estaba triste que me consoló, nuestros chistes, juegos, necesitaba todo eso, él y …

Un ruido me desconecto de mis pensamientos. Mi celular estaba sonando.

Lave mi cabello para luego salir de la ducha. Al hacerlo me di cuenta que todavía no había nadie nueva aquí. Resople y tome mi ropa.

Me coloque delante del espejo para verme. Tenía una remera negra ajustada con corte V y un short de jean. Suspire y comencé a peinar mi cabello. Yo era esas típicas mujeres justa. No era ni gorda ni flaca, tampoco tenía mucho o poco cuerpo, estaba bien, era la medida justa para todo incluso en la altura. Aunque tenía una linda y delicada figura gracias a la danza.

Deje el peine en el bolso, busque un saco y luego me fui.

Para mi suerte vivía cerca del teatro, aunque esto no era siempre a mi favor. Vivíamos en el mismo barrio. Era muy elegante y lindo aunque prefería la discreción en las casas. Subí las escaleras y luego coloque la llave en la puerta para abrirla.

Algo que me gusta de vivir con mi tía, bueno, creo que lo único, era su gusto. Deje mi bolso y saco en el piso para sentarme en el sillón de al lado.

-¿Cómo te fue? –pregunto ella

Moví mi cabeza quedando al revés y ahí vi a mi tía, a la entrada de la sala de estar.

-No lo sé, calculo que bien

-Siéntate bien Aline –dijo sin un tono de ternura en su voz. Ahora recuerdo porque no me gusta vivir cerca, cuanto más rápido llego, más la aguanto.

Resople y me coloque bien, "como una señorita".

-¿Comiste? –pregunto

-No, pero gracias Ellen, no quiero comer

Al decir esto me pare para irme a mi cuarto pero ella tocio, un gesto que hacia cada vez que quería llamar la atención.

-¿Qué? Estoy siendo formal –aclare divertida

-No te pases, soy tu tutora y tu tía

-Lo sé, pero tu nombre es Ellen ¿o no?

-Aline tu aceptaste vivir conmigo

-No, acepte vivir con mis hermanos. Sabes muy bien que si fuera por mí estaría empacando por irme a Hogwarts

-¡Entonces vete Aline! –Grito ella

-¡Deja de llamarme así! Dime Ali, Al, enana, pequeña, lo que quieras pero no me llames así

-¿Es tu nombre no?

Chille antes de desaparecer por la escalera. ¿Acaso esta mujer lo hacía apropósito? ¡Planeaba volverme loca! Ni siquiera quiero estar aquí, prefiero estar con los tíos, Rose, Hugo, James, Fred, Albus y Lily.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación de un tiron rapido y me tire en la cama. Tome un almohadón y grite de bronca contra él.

-Te llego una carta –dijo alguien a mi espalda

Me levante para encontrarme con mi hermana sonriente como siempre. Tenía 10 años, ella es una figura viviente de mi madre cuando yo solo tengo sus ojos. Su pelo es de un color pelirrojo oscuro y tiene mis mismos ojos ámbar.

-¿Que pasa Cathy?

-Te llego una carta cuando tu no estabas, es de James –contesto ella sonriendo

-¿Y cómo sabes tú que es suya?

-Lo supongo –me contesto con un tono obvio- siempre te escribes con él o con Fred, no sé porque prefieres las cartas antes que verlo, eres rara

Me reí.

-Si voy no puedo estudiar ballet

-Sabes que eso es mentira –dijo seria- la tía Hermione me contó que ir a Hogwarts no hace eso, no quieres ir.

-No sé si deba ir –conteste- cuando quise ir, pasó eso en el verano y capaz era una señal

-¡De que vayas!

-¡Claro que no! –Repuse- Si yo voy, tengo miedo de que vuelva a pasar Catherine y me siento culpable de eso

-Pero si estabas aquí te hubieran matado, no tienes experiencia de nada y si pasa ahora tampoco eres de ayuda

-¡Hey! –Grite ofendida- Estudio con tía Hermione

-No es lo mismo y lo sabes –contesto- Además el año que viene yo iré a estudiar ahí, me parece injusto que no vayas si puedes, te gusta

-El primero hay que ir a la estación y eso será ya menos de 48 horas, además no puedo irme así como si nada.

-Los tíos te ayudaran, puedes ir mañana a comprar lo que te falta

Suspire rendida, la verdad era que si quería ir pero tenía miedo y mucho. Ver muerto a mi hermano no me motivo a nada, me sentí culpable y si puedo proteger a Catherine y Jonathan lo haré.

Sentí su mano sobre la mía y la mire triste.

-Catherine –dijo Ellen entrando en mi habitación- ve a acostarte cielo, se hará tarde

Mi hermanita asintió la cabeza sin chistar, cosa que me sorprendió. Me dio un beso en la mejilla para después irse a su cuarto.

Ellen se me quedo mirando fijamente. Era como mi madre pero unos años más vieja y desde que ella se había ido, estaba amargada, en eso nos parecíamos. Creo que de alguna manera desahogábamos nuestra bronca y dolor con nosotras mismas.

-Tienes que hacerle caso –comenzó- es una niña muy inteligente aun para tener solo 10 –sonrió- Sé que piensas que así los proteges pero lo único que haces es reservarlos de los demás, tienes miedo y no está bueno vivir con el terror a la muerte.

-Son mis hermanos y…

-Tu eres una bruja que sabe hechizos de memoria y corrígeme si me equivoco –indico- pocas veces haz hecho alguno

Suspire resignada. Me sorprendió la manera tan rápida que me sorprendieron. _¿Acaso estaba más fácil de persuadir o de verdad tenían razón?_

-Tienes razón

-Llama a Rose y dile

-No, no –conteste- tengo una mejor idea a quien llamare

-Como tú quieras -sonrió

-Lo siento –susurre

-Descansa Ali –dijo y luego de eso se giró sobre sí misma para irse.

Iré a Hogwarts, todavía no lo creía.

Me acerque a mi escritorio y tome la carta que me había contado mi hermana. Era de James. En ella contaba que estaba ansioso por empezar las clases solo por el hecho de las bromas que tenían preparadas con Fred. ¡Pensar que yo fui una víctima!  
Sonreí y la deje ahí. No le iba a contestar, en unas horas lo estaría viendo en vivo y en directo, ahí le podría contar todo mi verano incluso mostrarle mis pasos –de los cuales estoy orgullosa debo decir-

-Ali –escuche a lo lejos

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Jonathan entro casi corriendo a mi habitación y me abrazo. Abrió sus hermosos ojos verdes y me susurro un "suerte" con una sonrisa. Él era mi otro hermano, tenía 7. Usaba unos anteojos negros y era bastante alto para su edad. Su pelo era de un color como el mío, castaño oscuro.

-Gracias bonito –conteste y lo abrace

-¿Cuándo vuelvas me contaras la historia verdad?

-¿Cuál? –pregunte de verdad sin saber de qué hablaba

-De que paso en el verano –contesto- tu siempre dices que me contaras a mí y a Cathy pero siempre pasa algo y no lo haces. Soy grande tienes que contarme

-Es tarde –indique- Ve a dormir

Lo escuche quejarse y se fue con pisadas firmes.

-¿A mi vas a contarme?

-Tienes que ir a dormir Cat –indique- te lo dije muchas veces, otra vez será.

-No vale –dijo- ¿La carta era de James? –Pregunto señalando hacia donde estaba esta

-Si ¿Por?

-Por nada –Su voz sonó tan… rara- Cuándo me cuentes la historia ¿Me dirás que paso con James?

-James y yo solo somos amigos –declare

Ella rio y la mire incrédula.

-Yo nunca dije lo contrario Aline

Y sin darme la posibilidad de contestar se fue cerrando la puerta luego de irse.

Me tire para atrás acostándome en mi cama y pensando en todo lo que había pasado. Gire mi mirada y la deje en donde estaba una foto que tenía con James y Fred en aquel verano. Fue hace dos años y aunque tuvo el peor desenlace, los días que pasamos juntos fueron los mejores.  
La tome y deje mi vista fija en ella. Fred y James se encontraban teniéndome ambos, formando una especie de silla con las manos en donde yo estaba sentada. Tenía mi cabello castaño más claro, corto por los hombros y sonreía a lo loco.

Casi como un resorte me pare en la cama y tome una pluma y un papel. Mañana mis hermanos se irían a comprar lo que necesitarían para el colegio, además de que Catherine estaría en el internado a la noche y yo iría al Callejon Diagon.

Les escribiría lo que paso ese verano.

**12 de julio, 2013**

El día estaba lindo, capaz demasiado. Era el principio del verano y eso motivaba a los hermanos Potter. Se encontraban yendo a la casa de sus tíos aunque estaba un poco más lejos de donde vivian. Ron y Hermione tenían su casa en las afuera de Inglaterra, casi llegando a Escocia.

Llegaron.

La casa de ellos era muy linda, su tía se encargaba junto a Rose de mantenerla en un buen estado. Se encontraba un barrio privado bastante particular por la manera de las viviendas.

**Lily**, la más pequeña de los hermanos se fue corriendo del auto hacia la entrada lo que provoco que sus rulos pelirrojos golpearan contra su espalda.** Albus**, era el del medio con 12 años. Estaba ansioso por su segundo año en la escuela de magia y hechicería. Era igual a su padre, su pelo era de un color negro con marrón y unos hermosos ojos azules iguales a los de su abuela, los cuales compartía con su Lily.  
Ambos hermanos entraron y dejaron solo al más grande de ellos tres,** James.** Él tenía 14 años pero en unos días ya cumpliría 15. Su pelo era de un tono negro azabache y unos hermosos ojos verdes. Tomo su bolso y saludo a su padre, el cual los había traído, para luego dirigirse a la casa.

Paso por la puerta la cual estaba entre abierta.

-James –exclamo su tío al verlo y lo abrazo.

El respondió al abrazo para luego con una sonrisa saludar a su pequeño primo Hugo, el cual ya estaba hablando con Lily, seguro de alguna locura en conjunto.

-¿La tía y Rose? –pregunto Albus mientras dejaba el bolso al lado de los de sus hermanos.

-Rose esta en su cuarto –contesto Ron- Hermione fue a comprar unas cosas

Al escuchar esto James fue a saludar a la pequeña **Rosie Weasley**. Adoraba pelearla en el colegio aunque eso significaba alinearse momentáneamente con **Scorpius Malfoy.**

Subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y vio la puerta de la habitación de ella. Se asomo y no estaba. No tuvo que pensar mucho en donde podía estar su prima ya que escucho un piano hasta esa puerta en donde se escuchaba las notas y la abrió. El sonido del piano paro y la muchacha que lo tocaba se giro para verlo.

James se quedó quieto delante de la entrada y avanzo de a poco. El cabello de ella castaño, lo tenía corto un poco mas debajo de los hombros y con ondas. Sus ojos eran de un color miel con los cuales lo miraba fijamente. Era flaquita y al verlo sonrió bajando la mirada.

Sintió un peso sobre el, era su hermana la cual quería entrar a la habitación.

-¿Quién es ella? –indago

La castaña se puso de pie. Usaba una remera larga azul y un short blanco. La puerta del costado se abrió dejando pasar a Rose la cual traía una caja en las manos.

-¡Llegaron! –dijo- Veo que ya conocieron a Aline

La nombrada sonrió y James le contesto de la misma manera

**"Capaz el verano no estaría tan mal después de todo" pensó James.**


End file.
